Some sun-tracking solar power systems, such as utility-scale photovoltaic installations, are designed to pivot a large number of solar modules to track the movement of the sun. For example, sun-tracking solar power systems may include rows of solar modules supported on respective torque tube assemblies. Each torque tube assembly may include several long shafts connected together in an end-to-end fashion. Furthermore, each torque tube assembly may be moved by a single motor, controlled by a dedicated controller. A sun-tracking solar power system may be a single-drive sun-tracking solar power system.